Survivor ORG 24: French Guiana
| returnees = ARepp2017 (25) TotalDramaNaruto (25) Sfarasxx (25) JDisbae (32) Kingmatt3342 (25) DuskofSkulls (30) BB1233 (30) | video = | previousseason = Survivor ORG 23: Henan | nextseason = Survivor ORG 25: Palau }}Survivor: French Guiana, also stylized as Survivor: French Guiana- Devil's Island, is the twenty-fourth installment in the Koror ORG Survivor series. French Guiana is known for being very contrasting in its execution. The premerge was very tame, while the post-merge was much more eventful. The concept of Devil's Island was positively received for its creative spin on the classic Redemption Island twist. The cast also was praised more its interesting characters and strategies. The season was announced on July 25th, 2016. Applications opened a day later. *'Tribes Divided by Age-' For the first time on Koror ORG, the starting tribes were divided by age, with consisting of 14-15 year olds, consisting of 16-17 year olds, and consisting of 18-21 year olds. *'Devil's Island-' In a spin on the classic Redemption Island twist, four players will compete in "Riots" to gain respect within the prison. They will compete in pairs, so a riot will occur ever two boots. One pair will win, and remain in the game, while one will lose all respect from their fellow prisoners, and be outcast from the prison, eliminating themselves permanently from the game. During the post-merge portion of the game, the prison switched functions, and became an advanced form of the Exile Island twist, in which the winner of reward would imprison one player, not only blocking them from voting at tribal, but also giving that player a chance to search for a new power never seen on the ORG before. *'Rewind Idol-' The power hidden at Devil's Island was the rewind idol. This idol, when played after the votes, would reset the tribal council, making the person eliminated, as well as the idol player and immunity winner, all immune. A revote then occurred between the remaining contestants. If there are only two players left, those players would not vote due to a deadlock tie. *'Hidden Immunity Idols-' Hidden Immunity Idols will be in play this season. One idol will be hidden at each camp. An idol will be hidden at the merge tribe camp. *'No Escape-' Players are not be allowed to quit the game. They must ask to be voted out by their tribe at the following tribal council if they wish to leave. *Other locations considered for this season included Greece, Arabia, Egypt, Jordan, and Panama. *The episodes were named as following: **'Episode 1-' "Nick" **'Episode 2-' "Ichiro" **'Episode 3-' "Ichiro" **'Episode 4-' "Amber" **'Episode 5-' "Koror/Matt" **'Episode 6-' "Cameron" **'Episode 7-' "Nicolai" **'Episode 8-' "Cameron" **'Episode 9-' "Matt" **'Episode 10-' "Tyler" **'Episode 11-' "Alex" **'Episode 12-' "Amber" **'Episode 13-' "Cameron" **'Episode 14-' "Nicolai" Category:Seasons Category:Seasons Hosted by Koror Category:Seasons Hosted by Edward Category:Seasons with Age Divided Tribes Category:Seasons with 3 Starting Tribes Category:Survivor: French Guiana Category:Seasons with a Final Two Category:Seasons with Redemption Island Category:Seasons with the Rewind Idol Category:Seasons with 18 Contestants Category:South American Seasons